Sarah Rabinowitz (Fear)
Sarah is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the adoptive sister of Wendell. Following their encounter with Morgan Jones, they both change their selfish ways and decide to help those in need. She is currently a member of Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Sarah has an adoptive brother and is a former marine. She quit the Marines after her brother was rudely rejected due to his disability as she didn't agree with their ethics in the matter. She and Wendell were out on the road before the outbreak begun. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "The Code" Sarah enters a store as Wendell, her adopted brother, is questioning a man. After introducing themselves, they take Morgan outside, where he sees several trucks full of supplies. They explain to him that they deliver boxes of supplies to people around the country, just as they did before the apocalypse. Surprised by their good nature, Morgan reveals that he is going to Virginia, where his community is established. Sarah informs him that they are responsible for taking him to Mississippi as well as having saved his life from the hurricane that passed through Texas. Shocked, Morgan decides to go back to search for his friends and before parting ways, as a sign of generosity, Wendell and Sarah give him a car and some boxes of provisions for his trip and inform him of a nearby bridge that could help him arrive at his destination. Sarah later overheards as Wendell is informed by Morgan through a walkie-talkie that the bridge he had pointed out had been destroyed by the storm. Wendell asks him about his friends he is looking for, but Morgan doesn't give more details. Wendell and Sarah agree to meet him on Route 91 so they can drive him to Virginia. When Morgan arrives at the meeting point, Sarah and Wendell recognize the person accompanying him as the man they had tried to rob his beer recipe from and had escaped from their hands. They stop them at gunpoint and keep them both as their prisoners. Sarah and her brother also reveal to Morgan that they had stolen the truck and had left the original owner on the side of the road with a box of supplies. They ask him for the location of the community where he is settled, and even though he refuses to speak, Morgan is still forced to go with them to Virginia. As they stop at another bridge so Sarah can unload the large amount of heavy material they had in the truck, Morgan is accidentally knocked over by Jim into a herd's path and is forced to rest on top of a car. Sarah offers him help if he gives the community location, however, due to Jim's lack of skill in killing walkers and Wendell's inability to walk, they abandon him. The next day, after discovering that the man had lied, they reunite with him on the bridge and they come to an agreement. First, they will go to Texas to search for Morgan's friends and then they will go to Virginia while making some stops along the way to leave some boxes full of provisions as the original truck owner was doing. "Weak" Sarah stops her truck and kills a walker which was attached to the front of the truck. She remembers when her and Wendell's dad hit a seagull. They find a sign indicating they are 76 miles from Houston. Morgan uses the radio to tell everyone that he is coming with help but no one is answering. At night, Sarah, Wendell, Morgan and Jim prepare to drive off until June and Althea drive up behind them. They finally reunite and Morgan tells June he still hasn't found the others. Morgan introduces June and Althea to Sarah and her group and offers them water from the "take what you need" box while June takes Morgan's walkie to radio the man from before. "Blackjack" At the truck, Sarah and Jim argue about how many people should be in the truck. Jim wants to move on and insists his beer making skills are key to their future. Walkers emerge from the tree line and Sarah moves to put them down. Jim gets scared but Wendell uses his wheelchair spikes to impale it while Sarah finishes it off. Jim looks at it, though, seeing the message written on his head, "take what you need" message. Sarah orders Morgan back to the truck, while June radios Quinn. Over the radio, she realizes he is not out there. Jim is eager to move on, Sarah agrees with him. The radio plays back some walker gargles. Martha tells her Quinn is dead and she made him what he was meant to be. "He's not weak anymore," she says. Morgan recognizes the voice and starts talking to her. She warns him to stop leaving those boxes on the road because it will make him weak. "I know who you are, I know what you're really capable of," she says ominously. Back on the road, Morgan decides that they need to find the rest while Sarah and Jim question him on what the woman meant when she said she knew what he was capable of. He says he has things to make up for and to trust him or he'll take their truck. When they challenge him again Morgan hits Sarah's knife out of her hand with a shovel, and they agree to follow him. Sarah and Jim question if they should keep leaving boxes on the side of the road knowing that it could get someone killed, but Morgan insists it’s worth it. He adds instructions on the box to use radio channel 4, hoping John will eventually see it. On the road, Sarah and the rest pick up Luciana and continue on their way. Suddenly, they are contacted by Charlie and Alicia on the radio. Alicia tells them she found the channel from the box. Morgan tells her to wait at the mile marker and that they are gonna pick them, when suddenly, Martha radios both of them and warns Morgan of not taking her advice of leaving the boxes on the road. Morgan tells her he'll continue to find the people they're looking for until they find and help her. Sarah spots Althea's SWAT truck appear behind them. Panicked, Morgan radios Martha to ask what she's doing and she tells him, "You lose people... You lose yourself." Morgan tells the group to get down just as the woman pulls the truck beside them, opens the gun hatch and opens fire. "MM 54" After the gunfire stops, Sarah realizes she has been shot in the arm as Jim helps freeing her from her jammed seat-belt. When Martha passes by again, he pulls her down, worried she is going to shoot again. Sarah, Wendell and Jim watch the SWAT van drive back toward the truck. The SWAT van stops. Althea guesses that Martha used up all the ammo. Wendell opens his door and sees his wheelchair crushed on the ground. A few minutes later, during the standoff, Sarah notices leaking fuel and fire nearby, so she and Jim flee and duck for cover as the truck explodes. They run around to the back with the rest of the group, and he exclaims sadly that his yeast cakes were in there. Sarah and the others walk along the road with the herd in pursuit. June insists on checking everyone's injuries from the shootout. Morgan spots a sign for a hospital. Jim questions Morgan's leadership and refuses to go to the hospital with the group. He changes his mind, however, when he sees the herd getting closer. At the hospital, Sarah, Althea and Wendell find a set of walkies in a room. Al asks Wendell how he ended up in a wheelchair. He explains that he got hit by a car as a child after he tried to save another kid from being hit. Later, Marines rejected him because of his handicap. After the herd breaks through the front door barricade, Morgan leads the group onto a floor that is clear of walkers. They barricade the stairwell entrance. Morgan suggests they secure the other stairwells. Sarah and Althea look for a stairwell. Sarah tells Althea that she quit the Marines after they mistreated Wendell. They find a stairway blocked off and filled with walkers. Morgan reports via walkie that a roof caved in on another stairwell. Luciana informs the group via walkie that the barricade won't hold much longer. Morgan suggests they take the elevator to the roof. Sarah and Althea look for generators to start up the elevator. Althea urges Sarah to rejoin Wendell while she turns on the generator. The group meets at the elevators. The lights turn on and the elevator doors open. The group piles into the elevator just in time to escape the herd. On the roof, Sarah tries to reach Althea on her walkie, but doesn't receive an answer. "I Lose People..." While the group is trapped on the roof, Sarah asks Jim for his beer recipe, he refuses, saying that he might die, but his beer can live on. He tells her to leave him alone and she reluctantly does. Sarah and the group, except for Jim, venture back into the hospital to locate Althea. Instead, they find Althea's note telling them she's going to try to escape, along with instructions on protecting her tapes if she dies. Morgan leaves to find her while Sarah and the rest stay behind. Back on the roof, Morgan tells Sarah and the group that he'll find a way to distract the walkers below to let the rest escape. Morgan tosses a walker off the ledge an onto a car, attracting the walkers away from the hospital entrance. "Momo's a goddamn genius", Sarah beams as she and the rest escape into the ambulance. June radios Morgan to follow them, but he tells her to go without him and stays on the roof with Jim. After a while, June radios Morgan again, this time she's with John and the others in the SWAT truck. Alicia and the others chime in on the radio, telling him they're going to save him. Morgan looks down and sees their plan: a fire truck. Sarah operates the fire truck's crane but is short by a couple of stories. Morgan finds a rope, wraps it around a pipe, and lowers it down. He tells Jim to come with him but he says there's no point since he's going to die from the bite. Morgan tosses his stick down and gingerly begins climbing down the building. He makes it and is immediately attacked by a walker. John skillfully shoots the walker from below and Morgan successfully jumps onto the firetruck's crane. As he's lowered down he nods one last time to Jim. As the group gets surrounded by walkers, Jim decides to sacrifice himself to save them. Before he does, he radios Sarah the recipe for his beer. She writes it down, Jim takes a deep breath, and throws himself off the ledge and onto a car, attracting the walkers away from the fire truck. On the road, Sarah decides they should name the beer "Jimbo's Beerbos" in his memory. Morgan proposes they find Althea and then travel to Alexandria together. "... I Lose Myself" After the group finds Al, they sit around a campfire and Morgan describes his plan to pick up more boxes at the truck stop to distribute them en route to Alexandria. The next day, the group arrives at the truck stop and stocks up on supplies from the store. Outside, Althea loads the van when some walkers approach. Al jumps down to fight them, but is too weak and passes out. Alicia shoots at the herd and then instructs everyone to get inside as the noise will attract more. Inside, John tries to contact Morgan to no avail. Sarah explains that Morgan's signal won't come in here until he is closer but Morgan likely hears him. Suddenly, everyone doubles over in pain as more walkers scrape at the windows. June realizes that someone opened the water bottles in the store and poisoned the water. Althea deduces it was Martha. Finally able to communicate, Morgan tells them it's anti-freeze. June tells them the antidote is ethanol and the group hatches a plan to get it from one of the trucks outside. June and Charlie create a distraction while Sarah and the rest kill the walkers and push forward. Althea jumps in her SWAT truck and machine guns the walkers outside, while accidentally putting holes into the tank and causing the ethanol to drain out. June updates Morgan on their problem and he tells them he can't lose them. John encourages him and says he's strong with or without them. Suddenly, Morgan shows up and reveals that he brought a truck of Jim's Augie's Ale, saving the day. The group drinks the beer and regain their strength. Sarah comments that its a second time they owe Jim for saving their lives and raises a toast to their lost friend. Morgan then brings Sarah and the group back to the place he left Martha. He finds her severed arm attached to the police car and sees her turned, walking on the road. He stabs her in the head and then buries her. Morgan tells everyone he's no longer going to Alexandria. He says that Martha became the person she was because nobody helped her when she needed it and that more people need help. The group arrives at Clayton's supply factory and Morgan says they should follow his path and help others. Alicia says it can't just be about boxes, they need to build something like Madison would want. Althea suggests they can start with the people she interviewed. Sarah and Wendell decide to stay to make up for stealing Clayton's truck. Shortly after, Sarah and the group mobilizes a convoy of vehicles outside the factory. They load up on ammo and head out. Morgan gets on his walkie and broadcasts that they are coming to help anyone who might be in need. Season 5 Four months after using the denim factory as a headquarters to distribute the supply boxes, Sarah and the group have had poor luck in finding or recruiting other survivors, with many of the people interviewed on Althea's tapes dead or missing. "Here to Help" On the road, Sarah and Wendell drive on their truck side by side with Charlie and Strand in Al's armored truck towards the factory following Althea's distress call asking them to find a man with a second plane using a tape labeled "Skidmark." At the factory, Sarah and the others discover Logan and his crew has taken over the place and are forced to leave at gunpoint. That night, Sarah and Wendell drink outside the factory and lament their failure. Charlie says she can find a way in and Strand vows to get the mill back. He wishes he was on the plane but vows to get on the next one and reunite with the rest of the group. "Skidmark" At night, Sarah, Wendell, and Strand communicate with Charlie as she looks for Daniel's plane inside his warehouse. However, Skidmark finds Charlie and meows at her, causing Daniel to investigate. Charlie hides in Daniel's new car and insists on staying as Daniel leaves in the truck. The next day, Sarah and Strand are loading up the plane at Salazar's compound. Suddenly, Strand realizes some of the gages from the cockpit are missing and radios Daniel, who assures him he's far from the warehouse, but when he gets back he'll kill him. Sarah then radios Daniel next and he advises her to stay away from Strand. However, she suggests they search the warehouse for the plane parts. Later, Sarah listens as Strand radios Daniel and begs him to bring the instruments back and he says he will, but they're bringing a herd of walkers with them. He gives him instructions about returning but Sarah says she broke their fence down to free the plane. A while later, Charlie returns to the warehouse and gives Strand the plane instruments. Suspicious, Strand radios Daniel to ask if he's putting him in danger. Daniel tells him he wants to get back at him for lying to him about Ofelia, confusing Sarah and the others. Strand explains how he lied about Ofelia's whereabouts and prevented him from saying goodbye before she died. Charlie says that despite their past, they need to save Daniel. On the road, Sarah and Wendell arrive in Al's van to help Daniel, but the machine gun lever doesn't shoot, so Daniel hides underneath. Strand and Charlie then arrive in a truck with the plane in the back. Strand leads the walkers towards him, turns on the propellers, and watches as the walkers kill themselves until the plane engines stop. Strand confronts Daniel, who tells him he won't shoot him after all. At the warehouse, Sarah and Wendell pet Skidmark and look around the place as Daniel invites them to take anything they need to help them save their friends. "The Little Prince" Sarah, Strand and Charlie work to relay instructions on rebuilding the crashed plane by examining Daniel's wrecked plane. At one point, something drips from the engines onto Sarah's face which she insists is oil and not walker blood, but decides to check it out just to be sure. After Morgan and the others lose their propellers, Sarah and the others try to come up with an alternative without any luck with Sarah even calling Wendell to ask about an airport he'd visited. Sarah notes that they have propellers without a working engine while the others have a working engine without the propellers, meaning that if they can bring everything together, they can make it work. Staring at an old advertisement for Jim Brauer's brewery, Strand notes that at least Jim had the advantage of self-sacrifice, causing Sarah to sharply rebuke him for his disrespect towards Jim's sacrifice. Charlie stares at the advertisement and asks Sarah if she and Wendell had taken everything from Jim's brewery. After Sarah states they took all of the bottles, Charlie shows her the advertisement, causing Sarah to smile. "Son of a bitch. We're gonna get 'em back," ''Sarah says in awe as she realizes what Charlie means. Later, when Strand and Charlie come to the rescue of the others in Jim Brauer's beer-themed hot air balloon, Sarah is stated to be clearing a runway for their return alongside Wendell. "Is Anybody Out There?" In a flashback, Sarah and the group takes turns on the radio trying to reach out to strangers who might need help, to no avail. In the present, she radios Wendell to ensure the airstrip is ready for the group's return. Suddenly, she comes across Logan leaving the dam and asks him if he can help her light the runway for her friends. She claims she used to be selfish and now is making up for it by helping others in need, claiming he should do the same. He reminds her he has stayed alive by not sticking his neck out, so he declines and drives off. Later, Sarah and Wendell discuss how they will light the runway for the plane's arrival when Daniel arrives to help them with some tools from his warehouse. That night, they finish setting the lights on the tarmac as the plane gets closer. Suddenly, Wendell spots a walker and kills it with his wheelchair spikes. Then another walker approaches and trips the runway lights. On cue, the plane runs out of fuel and Wendell's forced to jump out of his chair to fix it. The plane roars toward the dark runway as Wendell fixes the lights at the last second, allowing the plane to finally land. Sarah happily reunites with the group and also introduces herself to Grace. Suddenly, a woman contacts Morgan on the radio, asking if that was his plane flying overhead. She's seen his boxes and wants his help. The communication cuts out as Logan interrupts the signal and says they need to chat. He pulls up in an old truck as everyone focuses their guns on him. Logan tells Sarah and the group the gasoline is going bad and that Clayton wrote down an oil rig location. He says if they hand over his journal he'll help them find it. They're skeptical, but he makes the case they won't be able to help anyone without it and suggests they should find it first before his former crew. "Channel 4" Sometime later, Sarah and the group formed a convoy to travel throughout Texas to help others and invite them to join their community, while establishing additional outposts to recruit the survivors reaching out to them over the radio. In an interview by Althea, Sarah reveals how they took Logan's oil truck and abandoned him on the road. She gleefully admits it feels better to ditch someone who deserves it, claiming that karma's a bitch. She also likes to spend time singing to her truck songs, unknownst to the rest of the group hate for it. At night, Sarah and the rest of the group reunite in their camp to dine together. Al then asks the group what each want, with Sarah wanting to keep the truck running. The tape concludes with everyone pleading with future survivors to help others. "Ner Tamid" Sarah will appear in this episode. "Leave What You Don't" Sarah will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sarah has killed: *Purvis ''(Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Wendell Wendell and Sarah have a positive sibling relationship, they like keeping score on how many walkers they kill. Morgan Jones Sarah calls Morgan 'Mo-Mo' much to his annoyance, despite that Morgan and Sarah share mature respect for each other. Sarah looking up to him for leadership and Morgan to her for advice. Jim Brauer Sarah dislikes Jim, only keeping him around because he know the recipe to craft beer. She later forms respect for him, after he sacrificed himself to save the group. She later has a beer in his honor and attempts to replicate his beer without success. In "The Little Prince", Jim's sacrifice is shown to have earned him a great deal of Sarah's respect, causing Sarah to sharply rebuke Strand when he disrespects it. Althea Szewczek-Przygocki Althea and Sarah became quick friends. Althea asking about her and Wendell's pass and showing to deep understanding. Althea was willing to risk her life so they may be together longer. June June and Sarah seem to have a friendly relationship. After being shot by Martha, June made sure Sarah was okay. Alicia Clark TBA Victor Strand TBA John Dorie TBA Charlie TBA Daniel Salazar Sarah nicknames Daniel, "Dan the man" and she tries to persuade Strand that Daniel will forgive him. Sarah speaks to Daniel on the walkie-talkie and says that she moved the plane into his compound but crushed the gate whilst doing so. When a herd is chasing Daniel through the highway, Sarah and Wendell come to his rescue. Sarah grabs Daniel‘s hand but walkers are incoming so Sarah saves Daniel by kicking two walkers whilst Daniel sneakily crawls under the SWAT truck. The pair finally meet in person by the bloody plane. Sarah picks up Daniel’s cigar and he takes it from her. Martha TBA Logan TBA Luciana Galvez TBA Dwight TBA Grace TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"The Code" *"Weak" *"Blackjack" *"MM 54" *"I Lose People..." *"... I Lose Myself" Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"Skidmark" *"The Little Prince" *"Is Anybody Out There?" *"Channel 4" *"Ner Tamid" *"Leave What You Don't" Trivia *Sarah likes giving others nicknames. **She calls Morgan "Mo-Mo", Jim "Jimbo", Victor "Vic", Daniel "Dan the Man" and Logan "Logie". *Sarah is one of the three characters in the whole The Walking Dead franchise to have a catchphrase, others being Axel and Norma Sutters. **Sarah's catchphrase is "Let's stir some beef". Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Wittington's Denim Company Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Texas Category:The Caravan